<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poking the Lion by Zewu_Jun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170873">Poking the Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zewu_Jun/pseuds/Zewu_Jun'>Zewu_Jun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Yibo's big dick, Yibo's big hands, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zewu_Jun/pseuds/Zewu_Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Zhan likes teasing Wang Yibo.<br/>Wang Yibo likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poking the Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't typically write in present tense. In fact, I never have. That's just how this one happened this time. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wang Yibo has a restless tongue. Always fiddling and licking, staying busy at the sides of his mouth. While waiting, while bored, while thinking up dance moves and watching videos on his phone, his tongue does its own dance inside his pursed orifice. Xiao Zhan notices. And he likes to tease him. In between scenes, the director doesn't know, no one does, how Xiao Zhan teases Wang Yibo.<br/>
<br/>
"Little pengyou, can't you control yourself? Calm down, gouzaizai."<br/>
<br/>
Yibo retaliates with his sleeves, but underneath his thick, white robes, he's burning.<br/>
<br/>
*Whack!* *Smack!*<br/>
<br/>
"Ah!" Xiao Zhan roguishly complains.<br/>
<br/>
Wang Yibo can only downplay his desire. Until later, that is. He knows if he can hold himself off until later that he can have his revenge.<br/>
<br/>
But Xiao Zhan is an expert at this game. He almost always defeats Yibo with his patience and temperament. He toys with his puppy, all the while knowing how much he's driving Yibo into absolute madness. It's delightful... and deliberate.<br/>
<br/>
"What can you do here?" Xiao Zhan whispers, teasing his fingers around Yibo's half hardness hiding in his robe. "Can't you wait? Or will you embarrass yourself in front of everyone again?" Oh yes, he knows exactly what he's doing.<br/>
<br/>
"You just wait, Zhan ge. Or do I need to pull you into the bathroom again?" He flashes his gremlin smile as he draws his Bichen and playfully nudges Xiao Zhan's nipple.<br/>
<br/>
Xiao Zhan feigns surprise and jumps backward, throwing Bichen back from his chest with his dizi. "Wang Yibo!"<br/>
<br/>
At the hotel, Yibo is on his knees frantically taking Xiao Zhan's cock into his mouth. Brows knitted, he gasps for air through his nose as moans flow from his pouty, stuffed lips.<br/>
<br/>
Xiao Zhan groans, "ohh, gouzaizai... so much, ahh... ahh... Whatever am I going to do with you..."<br/>
<br/>
Yibo's big hand slides up Xiao Zhan's chest and pushes him backwards, knocking him onto the bed. Yibo stands and crawls over him, gazing directly into his eyes. "You take your punishment, Zhan ge. You've been teasing me all day."<br/>
<br/>
Xiao Zhan's laughter fills the room until Yibo takes his mouth, pressing in aggressively with the taste of his essence on his tongue.<br/>
<br/>
The truth is, Xiao Zhan is quite pleased with himself for being able to rile up Yibo like this. Sometimes he's shocked at how easy it is to get Yibo to lash out at him, even in front of other actors and staff. He really should be more mindful in mixed company, he has often thought, as Yibo often can't contain himself and he becomes too obvious.<br/>
<br/>
But now... Now they're alone in Xiao Zhan's hotel room, the lion unleashed and devouring him in the most brutal and delicious ways.<br/>
<br/>
Xiao Zhan raises his arms as Yibo roughly peels up his shirt and throws it across the room. "Yibo!"<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry, Zhan ge," he pants out sincere apologies as he dives back into vigorous kisses. "Sorry..."<br/>
<br/>
He'd like to think his fortitude is quite great. But even the master of self control and discipline, Xiao Zhan, can only hold out so long. Especially when Yibo gets frantic like this. He has to admit that it's not difficult to lose himself in Yibo's raw passion.<br/>
<br/>
"Ahh, slow down, puppy. Ahh... I'll go too quick--"<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, okay..."<br/>
<br/>
Yibo's kisses become slow and deep. Their bodies roll together like undulating eels as the pace adjusts into a hot simmer.<br/>
<br/>
A needy whine escapes from Yibo as he bites into the side of Xiao Zhan's neck, pressing his hardness into the front of his jeans. Another bite falls on Xiao Zhan's naked upper chest.<br/>
<br/>
"Nuh uh, Yibo. Take yours off, too."<br/>
<br/>
Yibo stops briefly to fling his shirt onto the floor in one fluid move. He lies back down and presses his chest onto Xiao Zhan's body. He had been delighted to learn one of Xiao Zhan's greatest turn-ons was the feeling of skin on skin. After discovering that, Yibo would constantly try to make contact with their hands and wrists, sometimes other places, however he could. It wasn't easy with the thick robe costumes, but it sure is a fun daily challenge on the set.<br/>
<br/>
"Yess..." Xiao Zhan breathes.<br/>
<br/>
"You like that, gege?" Yibo already knows that he does. He accentuates long, slow slides of his bare upper body all over Xiao Zhan's chest, purposefully grazing his large, dark nipples.<br/>
<br/>
Xiao Zhan groans and arches his back upward, raising his hips. Yibo thrusts his hardness forward into Xiao Zhan's raised body, making friction with the circle of his skilled dancer's hips.<br/>
<br/>
Yibo sweeps his nose over Xiao Zhan's chest, inhaling the scent of sweat and the ghost of linens, lightly teasing his nipples. Xiao Zhan pulls Yibo's head to his chest, needing him desperately to latch on.<br/>
<br/>
Yibo tries not to be too selfish. Just as needy as Xiao Zhan, he draws his swollen nipple into his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Xiao Zhan loses his composure and moans shamelessly as his eyes close and his mouth falls open. Arousal spikes all throughout Yibo's body and he hums suckled moans onto Xiao Zhan's nipples. Going from one to the other, he makes obscene noises as he repeatedly sucks and releases. His busy tongue worships away, inside his lips, curling around the invading bump that becomes its temporary deity.<br/>
<br/>
The gentle scrape of Yibo's teeth seems to be directly linked to Xiao Zhan's cock. He tightens his buttocks and squeezes unrelenting thrusts back to Yibo, his ass tingling for Yibo's big dick.<br/>
<br/>
"I hate your jeans." Yibo moves down and slides his tongue through the dark line of hairs beneath Xiao Zhan's navel. He pokes the tip of his tongue into the bottom of the open zip at the base of his dick. He teases the top of his balls, just out of reach, and licks up the length, taking him into his mouth again. Yibo peeks at Xiao Zhan's expression.<br/>
<br/>
Xiao Zhan huffs through a grin. "I hate them, too."<br/>
<br/>
Yibo presses his thumb into the thick material, rubbing over the spot where his asshole is and palming the bottom of his ass with his strong, large hand. He watches intently as Xiao Zhan's eyes flutter and his head falls back to the bed. His shiny cock, wet from Yibo's mouth, twitches through the V of the open fly.<br/>
<br/>
Grabbing both sides of the annoying jeans, Yibo's biceps flex as he pulls them off. He covers Xiao Zhan's dick with the black jockey shorts he's still wearing. Yibo loves to run his hand over the bulging package and nuzzle the space under his balls. The soft fabric is warm, slightly moist and smells of Xiao Zhan. He can't help himself from tasting with the tip of his tongue. He can easily feel the crevasse of his ass as he slides his tongue down the thin, humid material. He licks his finger and slips it underneath, dragging it lightly over Xiao Zhan's hole.<br/>
<br/>
Xiao Zhan gasps and bends his knees up, spreading his legs wider. He grabs his own ass cheeks and pulls them apart. He's trying to watch, Yibo is so beautiful between his legs, but it's hard to not close his eyes and just feel.<br/>
<br/>
"Zhan ge..." Yibo pleads as he rubs his long finger back and forth over the surface of Xiao Zhan's asshole.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, gouzaizai... do it..." Xiao Zhan moves his hips around trying to increase the friction on Yibo's finger.<br/>
<br/>
"No, not yet." Yibo rips off Xiao Zhan's black shorts and quickly sheds the rest of his own clothing. He squeezes Xiao Zhan's inner thighs and spreads his ass cheeks with his thumbs, diving tongue first to his warm hole.<br/>
<br/>
"Tian a, Yibo, ohh..." Warmth engulfs his entire groin and he's sure he couldn't possibly get any harder. All he can see is Yibo's closed eyes and perfect eyebrows beneath his balls as he sweeps his tongue over his tingling hole. He can't help but stare at how the movements of Yibo's slight head tilts match the sensation of his wet tongue caressing his asshole.<br/>
<br/>
Yibo moans as his tongue breaches the rim and slides in. He wraps his arms around Xiao Zhan's thighs and pulls him closer, fucking his tongue in and out as deep as it will go.<br/>
<br/>
Xiao Zhan meets his thrusts, not able to contain his urge to crash into Yibo's tongue.<br/>
<br/>
Circling with his long finger, Yibo can feel that it's definitely wet enough now. Cautious, he watches as he slides his finger in with the smoothest finesse. He can feel that Xiao Zhan is holding his breath and flicks his eyes upward to check him. The ecstasy in his face makes Yibo's cock ache. Glancing back down, he watches his finger glide smoothly in and out of Xiao Zhan.<br/>
<br/>
"Yibo..." Xiao Zhan lifts his head to see Yibo's arm working between his knees.<br/>
<br/>
"Zhan ge..." Yibo looks up from the sight of his finger fully submerged in Xiao Zhan's ass to give him his best gremlin smile. He looks back down and carefully inserts a second finger.<br/>
<br/>
"Yibo... ahh! I'm ready, I'm ready. Come on... come up here. Please, please, ahh." He squirms, but Yibo pauses, making Xiao Zhan ever the more desperate. He whines as he clenches around Yibo's fingers.<br/>
<br/>
"Mm, Zhan ge... Can't you wait?" Wang Yibo playfully mocks Xiao Zhan with his own words from earlier in the day. "Zhan ge, try to calm down." He teases while he inches his two fingers deeper to his knuckles, caressing in slow, thoughtful circles. His gremlin smile fades as he sucks Xiao Zhan's dick back into his mouth and hums, his fingers moving faster along with his excitement.<br/>
<br/>
Xiao Zhan finally relinquishes his body fully to Yibo. He wins. Yibo wins. It's not surprising to Xiao Zhan that the final straw was Yibo's desperate hummed moans, muffled thoroughly by cock, that brought him to this resignation of self.<br/>
<br/>
"Puppy! Puppy, you win. Please come up here and be with me. Up here, you win... I need you."<br/>
<br/>
Carefully withdrawing his fingers, he crawls up to Xiao Zhan and kisses him with all the love in his heart. He can hardly express how much is in there, with its primary means of escape through his lips. And tongue. And hips. And hands. Both of them fully nude, Yibo curls his hips and caresses Xiao Zhan's wet cock with his as they kiss. How can it be enough? This must be why words exist. "I love you, Zhan ge..."<br/>
<br/>
The most delicate whispers of love and adoration land in Xiao Zhan's heart. He nearly cries as he opens his eyes and can clearly see what this love looks like. Beautiful. Determined. Selfless. Nurturing. Genuine. Fierce.<br/>
<br/>
He raises his hand to Yibo's sincere face. "I love you so much, Yibo. My puppy. My gouzaizai. My beautiful didi who takes care of me." He lifts his body to Yibo and they engulf each other as much as they can in this physical form. Moist, hard cocks slide over each other, pressing, circling, intertwining, as Xiao Zhan loses himself to Yibo's body.<br/>
<br/>
Yibo can't stop staring into his Zhan ge's faraway face. Xiao Zhan is lost to sensation, at peace knowing he's safe to lose himself, safe in the arms of his love. Yibo loves to see him like this and to know it's because of him. "You need me?" His voice soft and deep, he asks between breaths.<br/>
<br/>
A smile paints across Xiao Zhan's face before he opens his eyes. "I always need you."<br/>
<br/>
"Always?" Yibo teases.<br/>
<br/>
"Always." Xiao Zhan states matter of factly.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll be sure to remind you of that at work tomorrow." He cackles as Xiao Zhan grabs him hard by the hair.<br/>
<br/>
"Wang Yibo!"<br/>
<br/>
But he can't say another word as Yibo's tip plays at his hole, gently, softly, brushing by in brisk passes. Xiao Zhan inhales sharply as Yibo barely presses inside. His bent knees quiver, his arms jump from Yibo's hair to his hips, his hands squeeze, fingers digging into the flesh at Yibo's buttocks, trying to pull him further in.<br/>
<br/>
"Shhh..." Yibo, unsure if he's calming Xiao Zhan or himself, exhales slowly, not pressing further while gathering his bearings.<br/>
<br/>
As Xiao Zhan attempts to relax his impatient body, he smoothes his hands up Yibo's back and shoulders, petting down the front of his chest.<br/>
<br/>
"Ahh, mmm, my Zhan ge..." He leans down with earnest kisses as he inches in a little more, pushing Xiao Zhan's knees higher. His ankles cross around the back of Yibo's neck as he pulls out slightly and pushes in a bit deeper with short, unhurried strokes. "You're mine."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm yours. All yours." Xiao Zhan whimpers. "And I'm sorry I tease you."<br/>
<br/>
"No you're not!"<br/>
<br/>
Laughter spills out of Xiao Zhan as he gasps.<br/>
<br/>
"But I like it." Yibo pushes in harder, thrusting all the way in and holding it there, making Xiao Zhan groan.<br/>
<br/>
"I know you do," he whispers, "my sadistic didi." Xiao Zhan drops his legs and pulls Yibo down for desperate, needy kisses. He bounces his ass and tightens around Yibo's cock as he has it resting all the way in.<br/>
<br/>
Yibo loses it. He unravels as he reluctantly ends the kiss and sits on his knees. He grabs Xiao Zhan's ankles, completely wrapping a hand around each one. He holds one on his shoulder and the other in his hand and fucks into Xiao Zhan like it's their last day on Earth. He pulls Xiao Zhan onto his cock by the ankles as his thrusts become frenzied.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, fuck! Yibo ge! Ahh... yes! Fuck me hard, ohh, like you wanted, ahh, to-- all-- day-- I need it! I need you! Yibo ge!"<br/>
<br/>
Looking up at the ceiling, Yibo pants as he listens to Xiao Zhan's cries and tries not to come. He drops his hands and squeezes Xiao Zhan's ass, opening his cheeks wide with his thumbs to see his cock hammering into him. He can feel his orgasm becoming imminent. He reaches for Xiao Zhan's cock and glides it swiftly through his palm as he fucks him.<br/>
<br/>
Xiao Zhan's body stiffens as Yibo watches him come. His face twists and he groans as streaks shoot out, spreading across his chest and neck. Nothing makes Yibo come like the vision of Xiao Zhan coming. His brows furrow as he gasps at the sight. His balls tighten as he shoves it in, releasing spurt after spurt deep into Xiao Zhan's ass as he moans.<br/>
<br/>
Yibo drags a forearm across his brow, wiping away sweat. "Fuck."<br/>
<br/>
"So vulgar, Lao Wang."<br/>
<br/>
They giggle as they fall into each other's sticky arms, totally wrecked.<br/>
<br/>
"But you like it." Yibo protests.<br/>
<br/>
Xiao Zhan holds him close, burying his face into his shoulder. He places a kiss on Yibo's neck and sighs. "I love it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel the declaration is kind of cheesy, but they went and said it anyway.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>